war_robots_altfandomcom-20200214-history
Rayker
Introduction The Rayker is a medium robot with a heavy and 2 light hardpoints. Ability The Rayker's ability is called Glance. Upon activation, Rayker can fire 5 red beams with up to 600 meters range that decreases the weapon damage of enemy robots hit by 75% for 5 seconds. The ability has a 10-second cooldown and has 3 charges. Strategy The Rayker is a spider-like robot that has a tactical ability known as Glance. Glance is an ability that suppresses and decreases any weapon's power, making the opponent harder to kill someone. For one, Rayker's ability, Glance, is highly effective on robots that are tough to eliminate, especially those with powerful weapons capable of high damage output. Rayker activates its ability by sending red beams toward the opponent, which, if it hits, causing decent damage and decreases the target's damage by 75%, which can make them vulnerable. The beams can be blocked by physical shields. Due to its ability, the Rayker's play-style centers mainly around its ability, as it can decrease enemy weapon damage to almost zero and has both inadequate health and a lack of firepower for knife-fighting. The Rayker should be used as a close to mid-range support robot, used to help heavier teammates in mobile attack groups. Rayker may be the weakest bot in the Alien Faction, with Blitz and Invader. Despite its ability and speed, Rayker misses its endurance. Although it can decreases the enemy's power, it still misses accuracy and firepower as it moves fast away from its target to avoid any damages. Its threat measure is highly moderate, but it can be destroyed by robots with higher firepower than itself. Possible Setups These are the recommended setups for the Rayker: Note: When "Opt." is next to a slot type, it refers to one of the multiple options that can be used in combination with the other weapon(s) slot type(s). Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 lights all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the different ammunition types is not recommended. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Long Range (800-1,000m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Suppression Beam Weapon The Rayker's built-in weapon system fires 5 beams in 1 second (per ability charge to 3), with a maximum range of 600 meters. Each beam is guaranteed to suppress the enemy's weapons. Mark I Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual beam Mark II Statistics *The damage column shows the damage of each individual beam Update History Paint Jobs Available For Purchase RaykerIceberg.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Iceberg Poll Trivia *The Rayker is the fastest four-legged robot in the game *The Rayker is one of three robots that are able to reduce damage done to them, the others being the Invader and the Blitz *It takes 24 Days & 28.8 Million Silver to acquire the Rayker (Using all 6 Slots creating packs of 230 components that take 3 Days to complete) *Click here for a 3D image of this robot